onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nikyu Nikyu no Mi
The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, also known as the Nikyu Nikyu Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to push anything they touch. They are also able to push these things at the speed of light. The user's ability to move these things are physically represented as "paw pads" on the user's palms. The fruit's name, Nikyu, comes from Nikukyuu which means paw pad in Japanese. Due to it's nature, while theoretically wrong, the power of the fruit is recurringly referred as a form of teleportation. This fruit was eaten by the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Strengths and Weaknesses The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Kuma, is that the user is able to push practically anything they can touch. This includes both things of tangible material, such as persons and objects, and things of intangible material, such as air and pain. With this, the user is able to use it to give them an advantage in battle. They are able to deflect any attack that comes at them by simply pushing the attack away from them. They are also able to send attacks of their own such as by simply pushing the air in front of them at their opponents at the speed of light, manifested as bullets in the shape of bear paws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, The fruit's power is shown and explained by Kuma. The user can also move their very selves through the air at the speed of light that they appear to others as if they're using a form of instant teleportation. The user is also able to move others to different locations at the speed of light, a location that only they know of. While the user is able to deflect attacks by pushing the attacks away from them, they can only push away attacks by using their bare hands. If the user is unable to use their hands to block attacks, either from being caught off guard or otherwise, they will still receive the attack. In Kuma's case however, he compensates this weakness by being a cyborg.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, Kuma is caught off guard and kicked in the face by Sanji. One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma is caught off guard and has his shoulder slashed by Zoro. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Most of the attacks performed by Kuma seem to revolve around his Pressure Cannon attack. Also each time he attacks, almost everything that is hit, is left with a print of his "bear paw" palm. Kuma is also able to use his powers to push out the pain and fatigue from a person's body. The pain and fatigue pushed out then manifests itself into a bubble shaped like a bear's paw. With this bubble, the pain that the original person felt before can thus be transferred to another by simply being touched. Also, the original person is healed though their wounds remain. Objects pushed away by Kuma using the Devil Fruit's powers, travel at the speed of light. For people pushed by Kuma, they will remain flying in the sky for 3 days and 3 nights until they arrive to a specific location designated by Kuma. When that person arrives in that location, they will land in the middle of a large paw print, connected to their own movement by way of the Devil Fruit.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Luffy lands with a paw print surrounding him. The named techniques that are used by Kuma that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Pad Cannon (Pado Hou):' Kuma pushes the air between him and an opponent and attacks them with bear paw shaped bullet of air traveling at the speed of light. The bullet goes directly through an opponent that it leaves bear paw print on their bodies. The bullet however doesn't stop then but continues to go on for a certain distance. Anyone and anything that is behind the first target and in the path of the bullet, is also damaged by the attack. This was first seen being used by Kuma on some members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Kuma defeats some members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association with Pad Cannon. * Slapping Pad Cannon (Tsupari Pado Hou): Kuma pushes his palms forward multiple times, firing a great number of "pressure shots" at the enemy at once. This was first seen used against Zoro. * Ursa Shock (Ursusu Shoku): Kuma gathers a great space of air, and compress it into a small density. He then releases the air and let's it explode like a bomb due to the exploding air pressure. The force of this blast was enough to knock out most of Kuma's targets on Thriller Bark. Ursa is Latin for bear. References External Links *Paw - Wikipedia article about paws in general *Motion (physics) - Wikipedia article about motion *Pressure - Wikipedia article about pressure Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia